One Halloween Night
by FTGreat
Summary: A group of friends go trick or treating one night and ended up in a life or death situation.
1. Costume Day

One Halloween Night

Chapter 1

Costume Day

One spooky Halloween night I was walking with my friends. We were planning to get a lot of candy, but that is not how it worked out.

October 30, 2013

RIING the bell screamed, every one was excited about Halloween night and showing off their costumes. My mom forced me to wear my sister's costume from last year because mine was not ready and my year younger brother was being what I was last year. Here I am stuck in an angle costume. My family is packed, every one of us is just one year younger than the other. I was very jealous because I was the second oldest which meant I always got the hand me down clothes whereas my older brother got all the new stuff.

As I walked into the classroom, my friend Joe started to laugh at my costume.'' Nice costume," he said. I replied back," Right back at you." I kind of had a reason to say that because he was wearing a Michael Jackson costume. Still, it was better than mine. I continued on with my day as usual until lunch time when Julia Roberts the popular girl (the one I had a crush on) walked up to me.

I scooted over to the side to let her walk past, but she stopped and asked me a question. I woke up in the nurses office, and asked her what was going on. She explained to me that I passed out. I could understand ! I just made a fool of myself in front of a girl I liked. SHOOT! Thats it I told the nurse I wanted to go home, but she wouldn't allow it. I walked back up the stairs and around the corner to my next class. Julia was in the same class as me so I hid my head practically the whole class. As I was walking out of the classroom Julia stopped me and asked," Do you want to go trick or treating with us." I knew I couldn't be true


	2. The decision part 1

I walked over to my friends after school and told them about what I was asked. Josh said," I think you should go with us." The rest of my friends agreed. " Thanks for being supportive," I said, as I walked away. At home I was doing my homework, when I saw Julia walk by my house. I burst outside to try and charm her. I got my brother out of bed and forced him down the stairs. He was the quarterback for the high school team, so I decided to grab the football and threw it to him. Bad idea. You see I stink at football as a matter of fact I stink at every sport. I went out on a post, and my brother threw it as hard as he could. THUUMP. I went flying into a bush, but at least I caught it. I looked up and didn't see Julia at all. Are you kidding me. I have this bruise for nothing. I went to bed and decided to ask Julia to allow my friends to go to.


	3. The Decision Part 2

When I woke up I looked up at the clock and it read 8:00. I hurried up and got my clothes on and went to eat breakfast. As I sat down at the table my older brother yelled at mom and told her that I had a girlfriend. I walked up to him and punched on the sholder. It didn't do very much, but anyway we both sat down and ate. My mom walked in as I was finishing up breakfast. " OOO you have a girlfriend." "No I don't," I replied. "Who was that girl then," said my brother. "A friend," I replied. I walked out of the door before any more could be said. As I was walking to school, my friend Josh caught up to me. "What are you going to say," he asked. "I don't know," I said. We arrived at school, and I went to my class and he went to his. As I was walking through the hallways, Julia stopped me and told me that I needed to answer before school ended. I thought about it all day until the period after lunch. I walked up to Julia and said, "I will go with you if you let my friends come with." She replied, "Only under one condition," she said. I answered, " Ok what is it?" She whispered, " Your friends have to do whatever I tell them to." "I'll get back to you on that one." I walked away and talked to my friends. They said ok, so I walked back up to her after school and agreed.


	4. Halloween Night

That afternoon my friends and I walked over to Julia's house and her friends were already their. "Hi Julia," I said. "Hey," she said back. "Can we just go trick or treating already," said Evan. "Hold on," said Julia," just one second." Finally we were ready to go. We walked down the block and around the corner. There was a large mansion at the end of the street, so I was hoping that we would turn at this next right. We didn't even hesitate shooooo0t! Know I know why she told me that we had


End file.
